


Wow

by sesshoukid



Category: Adventures in Babysitting (2016)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshoukid/pseuds/sesshoukid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just is just a rewrite of the ending scene of the remake of Adventures in Babysitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow

“I'm sorry, Zac. I had a good time, I really did, but I don't want to lead you on anymore than I already have. I can't go out with you again, I’m sorry.” Jenny said into her phone while walking up the steps to Vasquez’s waiting area.

She had just hung up as she got to the top of the steps and heard Lola say, “Um, you're a little late.” Lola had walked toward Jenny from the waiting area with a smile on her face.

“Oh, am I?” Jenny asked looking contemplative. “Sorry, I guess I needed sleep after my date with Zac last night.”

Lola’s brow furrowed for a moment before it smoothed out and she said, “Ahh, I'm really happy for you guys. And I just…”

Jenny cut Lola off, “It's not like that. I had a good time with him, but my mind was on something else, so it wasn't like I was expecting it to be.” Jenny looked kind of sad for a moment, but then she smiled widely at Lola.

“Oh…” Lola trailed off with wide eyes, caught off guard from Jenny’s statement and her dazzling smile.

Jenny looked bashful for a moment, averting her eyes from Lola, seeming to think about how she wanted to phrase her next few words. She started fidgeting with the folder in her hands very nervously, like she's unsure she wants to continue speaking.

Jenny’s actions were causing Lola to worry about the younger girl, so she lowered her voice to not startle her, “Are you okay, Jenny?”

Jenny’s eyes jumped back to Lola in an instant. “Y-y-yeah. I-I’m good,” she stuttered. “I have something I need to tell you. Please don't speak yet."

Lola saw the hopeful look on Jenny’s face so she kept her mouth shut and just nodded, becoming nervous herself.

“I realized something last night,” Jenny started. “I said my thoughts were on something else during my date with Zac, but that was a lie. My thoughts were on someone else, which made me feel bad, you know? I shouldn't have been thinking about anyone else while on a date with the boy I'm supposed to like, but I was. And I still am…” Jenny looked down for a moment but seemed to find her courage to continue. “You know, a very wise and beautiful person once told me 'there are moments in life where you just have to take a risk and go for it'.”

Jenny paused again and reached the hand that wasn't holding the folder to first Lola’s face and walked closer to the older girl and then lightly gripped the back of her head. As she leaned up, she pulled Lola down toward her as she whispered, “This is one of those moments,” and connected their lips in a chaste kiss.

Lola froze for a split second before she returned Jenny’s kiss, pleased that this was actually happening. Lola felt dejected when Jenny first said she went on a date with Zac because she had started to like Jenny during their adventure with the kids. She didn't think she had a chance, but Jenny just proved her wrong and she was ecstatic.

When the kiss ended, Jenny and Lola both had dopey smiles on their faces. 

“Wow. That was the most amazing kiss I've ever had,” Lola told Jenny. She didn't know anything else to say because she was still reeling from the kiss.

Jenny smiled brightly before ducking her head, kind of embarrassed. She couldn't believe she actually kissed Lola. She originally only went to the internship to give Lola the photo she was holding in the folder, but as soon as she saw Lola’s face, something clicked in her mind and she just had to take a chance.

“Would you like to go on a date with me sometime, Jenny?” Lola hopefully asked.

“I would love to, Lola.” Jenny leaned up and pecked Lola on the lips before she handed her the photo and then started to walk away.

“What's this? And what about the internship?” Lola called after Jenny.

“Just me being… Spontaneous,” Jenny grinned. “And I called earlier and withdrew my application. I like photography, but I don't love it, but you do, and I wanted you to have this chance.” With that, Jenny walked away, both girls smiling from ear to ear, pleased with how that last few minutes have gone. And they were really looking forward to their date.


End file.
